Not All Angels Have Wings
by mischief-maker1
Summary: RE-EDIT, RE-POST with new spoilers up to "Woman in White." What happens at the Jeffersonian Halloween party when Angela talks Booth into dressing up as "Angelus" from "Buffy The Vampire Slayer?" LEMONS


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Any money I make sure as heck isn't coming from here. Just wanted to let you know…**

**AN: Hi! So…I normally hang out on the Twilight page, but I wrote a story that also had a brief glimpse of Bones and Booth and I LOVE that show, so, I decided to do a Halloween one-shot. Yes, it's kinda been done before, and I just couldn't help myself! Special thanks to BLilTxGirl for reminding me of this one(AND fangirling over EVERY show, usually texting/messaging back and forth during it)! I've revamped (hehehe) it and am reposting it with spoilers for and up to 10/28/13. If you haven't seen the last episode, "Woman in White" then I wouldn't recommend reading this.**

* * *

**Tuesday, October 29, 2013**

Booth let out a growl as he walked through the lab to Brennan's office. He'd just spent all morning interrogating a suspect who had given up jack shit and now he had to put up with the squints for another few hours while he and Bones attempted to do paperwork before they could finally go home to Christine. Man, he loved that kid. It had been bittersweet seeing Parker for such a short time, but having both his kids in their house for the wedding had been a treat. However, having his mother and Pop, not so much. They were great, but tiring. He was glad to get things back to normal and he couldn't wait to take Christine trick-or-treating in a few days.

He put on a smile automatically at the thoughts of his baby girl and her "Wonder Woman" costume Brennan had ordered and stepped into Bones' office to find Angela giggling at something as she stood over his wife's shoulder. They were looking at something on the internet.

"See?" Angela was saying. "I told you he looks like him!"

"Well, I certainly do see some physical characteristics that are similar, yes. He is quite a nice looking specimen." Brennan added.

"What are you two lovely ladies up to?" Seeley inquired as he bent to give Bones a kiss.

"Nothing," Brennan quickly denied as she pulled up some labs she had been looking at previously.

Seeley grinned. Oh, yes, he planned on tormenting Bones with this until she gave it up. "What? Checkin' out some internet porn? Look, I know Hodgens and I are good looking, but there are some decent looking ones out on the internet, too."

Temperance narrowed her eyes and said, "For your information, Booth…"

In an effort to stop what Angela felt sure would be an argument about Bones' privacy and the fact that just because they were now married didn't mean Booth had to know everything about her, Angela jumped in; "Hey, Booth…are you guys going to the Jeffersonian Halloween party this year?"

Booth groaned. He'd forgotten about the damn party. He just wanted to take their daughter out trick-or-treating, come home, and maybe take a nice, long bath with a beer and his woman. "Geez, Ang. I don't know. What do you think, Bones? Are you going to shoot me this year Bones?"

She shook her head. He never would let that one go, would he? "I make no promises," she replied tersely.

He chuckled. "I guess so, Ang, if she wants to. I'm sure we could find a babysitter. Why?"

Angela grinned. "Because…I have the perfect costume for you!"

He groaned again. When Angela got that evil glint in her eye, it normally spelled trouble for him. "What kind of costume?"

Her smile only grew. "One word…Angel."

It didn't take a rocket scientist, or even the forensic anthropologist sitting at the desk, for him to know who they were talking about. He'd heard some of the young FBI agents gushing about how he looked like the vampire. "No," he stated stiffly.

"Come on, Booth," Angela whined. "You look just like him! I was just telling Bren that you guys could be twins!"

"Well, technically, Angela," Brennan began, gearing up for an explanation, "They couldn't be twins. They are different ages and…"

"So missing the point, sweetie," Angela said to her. "I meant that they look almost identical! Come on, Booth. Please?" She batted her eyelashes at him for effect.

He sighed. "Why? What's the big deal about vampires anyway? I mean…what's so sexy about fangs and necrophilia?"

Temperance smiled. "Well, actually, Booth, a lot of people enjoy what one calls a "vampire fetish," or biting of a mate during sexual intercourse. I find it to be quite…stimulating."

Booth shut his eyes and willed his dick not to rise at the idea of Brennan biting him. That…wasn't something they had tried yet. Not that he would mind. After all, she was experimental in the bedroom, showing him quite a few things she had picked up over the years. But, God, to have those perfect white teeth clamping down on any part of his skin…

"Booth? Are you alright?" Brennan asked with a knowing grin.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, fine. So…you really want me to 'vamp out' and do this?"

Angela's smile grew. "Yeah, fangs are hot."

Booth rolled his eyes. He had the feeling Halloween was going to be a long, painful night.

* * *

**Thursday, October 31, 2013 **

"Okay, so, you know where we will be, and if you need anything…" Booth started.

"Booth. I lived with you guys. I work with you. I can handle Christine for a few hours while you to go out and have fun."

"I just hate you aren't out having fun yourself, Sweets," Booth told him as he adjusted his leather jacket. Brennan had left before he had the chance to show off his costume, telling him Angela had hers at the lab and she had to go get her hair and makeup fixed. She had been quite close-lipped about her costume, but Booth had to admit, he was disappointed when she hadn't worn the sexy Wonder Woman outfit trick-or-treating. Her response: "Why would I dress up to take our child out for candy? Isn't that what children do? I fail to understand why we would dress alike, in any case. There was only one Wonder Woman." Booth had just shut up and let her argument run out of steam. He knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"I'm fine, Booth. I'm not big into Halloween, anyway."

Booth's eyebrow rose. "You don't want to go to The Jeffersonian because you're afraid Daisy will be there with a date, right?"

"When did you get your Psych degree?"

Booth chuckled and clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "That just takes people reading skills, Sweets. Hey, I don't blame you. But this is a big city. There are tons of parties going on."

Sweets shrugged. "I would rather spend time with Christine and a glass of wine tonight. I miss her. It's weird after getting used to being around a child to suddenly be out of her presence."

Booth smiled at his daughter, who was playing with blocks on the floor. "She is something special, that much is for sure."

"So, go. Have a good time and we'll just…" Just then, the doorbell rang. Both men looked at one another and Booth's hand was at his gun even as he walked to the door.

He peeked through the peephole and chuckled, opening the door wide. "Hey, Max."

"Seeley." He looked the younger man up and down and his eyebrow rose. "Planning on doing some superhero work tonight?"

Booth grinned at him, showing off his "fangs," "Vampire, not superhero."

Max shrugged and walked in.

"What are you doing here, _Dad_?" Booth asked pointedly.

"I wanted to see my granddaughter in her costume, and to bring her a treat, and to spend time with her." He looked from Booth to Sweets. "Will that be a problem?"

Booth looked at Sweets, who gave a minute shrug and stated, "That should be fine. We were going to watch Bubble Guppies, then it is time for Christine's bath and bed."

Max grinned. "Well, then, I'm just in time!" He bent down and swooped Christine into his arms, earning a giggle from the girl.

"Sorry," Booth mouthed to Sweets before he went to give his daughter a kiss. Well, between a Psychologist and an ex-con, he knew his daughter would be safe. "See you all later," he called over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

He drove to The Jeffersonian and made his way inside. He couldn't wait to see Bones' outfit while stuffing himself full of hors devours and shitty champagne before going home to enjoy Bones and that bubble bath…

With a nod of his head, he walked past Bob, the security guard, swiping his I.D. card to grant him access to the restricted part of the building and made his way to the lab. He looked, but the squints were nowhere to be found, so obviously they had finished the skeleton they were working on and had joined the party.

He stepped out into the main room of the museum and immediately saw Angela, who was dressed as, well, he wasn't sure what she was dressed as until Hodgens walked up and he chuckled. "Nice, Angela."

Hodgens was dressed as "The Arrow" from the CW TV show and that must mean she was dressed as Oliver Queen's on again/off again love interest, Laurel. That explained the A-line skirt and silk blouse, anyway. "Why, thank you, Agent Booth. And don't you look sexy?"

Seeley blushed slightly. He had the part down. He had on relaxed black jeans, black biker boots and a black button-down shirt that had been unbuttoned about half-way down his chest. His hair was in an unruly mess on his head and he had in fangs that fit just over his somewhat pointed canines. Angela had tried to talk him into getting 'vampire' contacts, but he had drawn the line, feeling like an idiot buying fake fangs at his age anyway.

"So…where's Bones?" he asked as he grabbed a canapé from a waiter's tray.

"She's around here somewhere…" Angela said with a shrug.

He grinned. "It shouldn't be too hard to find Wonder Woman in amongst these duds." There were a number of people dressed in drab attire, none who were showing off their body like Brennan did in that costume though…

Angela laughed. "No, I managed to talk her into retiring that one. She's someone different tonight."

His eyebrow shot up. "Oh? Who?"

Angela just smiled. "You'll see…"

He blinked, confused at her secret smile and cryptic words, but forgot about it as he walked over to Wendell, who was dressed as Frankenstein's monster. He really did enjoy spending time with the guy. He was an awesome hockey player.

They were still talking when Wendell's eyes lit on a fine piece of ass covered in black leather. "Holy shit…"

"What?" Booth asked as he followed Wendell's line of vision. The beautiful woman turned and he choked on his champagne. "_Bones_."

She had on the most incredibly tight leather pants he had ever seen with black riding boots similar to his. She had a utility belt slung low over her hips with a bottle and a fucking _stake _hanging from it. Her white sweater-top was situated off her shoulder, showing off a delectable amount of skin and…dear God…her belly button. He'd never actually seen her show off her belly button. True, she was in perfect shape now, all remnants of having Christine gone from her body, save a few tiny stretch marks across each hip that he loved to lave with attention, but her stomach was toned, with a hint of muscle peeking out in slight definition.

A strip of black on her skin caught his attention and he swallowed hard. A tattoo was just peaking over the leather on her left side. What was it? He had to know. He knew she didn't actually have a tattoo. He knew her body as well as his own, better, even, but the thoughts of her having ink in her skin caused him to groan involuntarily. He had to taste that beautiful skin…had to see what that tattoo was. And had to kiss those sweet lips…

"Booth? You alright? Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know that was Dr. Brennan and…"

Booth blinked, the spell broken by the young man at his side, and shook his head. "Uh, yeah, no, Wendell, it's fine. I'm fine. Why?"

"You kinda look like you spaced out there, dude. Sure you're okay?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, um, I'll see you around, okay?"

Whatever else Wendell said was forgotten the moment Booth stepped away, cutting through the crowd with ease. He snuck up behind her and smiled as his breath ghosted over her ear. "Hello, Buffy."

Temperance turned quickly and looked up into the face of her husband, her partner, and a thrill ran through her. "Angelus."

_So she _does _want to play. Awesome. _His smile was in full charm mode as he said, "I didn't think you would show up here at my party, Buffy. Don't you know it's dangerous for little girls to be out at night?"

Her eyes narrowed even as she smiled. "Is that a fact? Care to take this outside? Wouldn't want to mess with the other party-goers."

He grabbed her hand and started pulling her back toward the lab. "Seeley?" she gasped, breaking the role Angela had taught her about. She had been nervous about dressing as some kind of vampire slayer, but at the same time, the leather was exciting.

"I think you need a lesson taught to you, Buffy," Booth growled and Temperance felt warmth flood her core. She had heard that growl before. He was sexually aroused. And that grit in his voice meant she would be worshiped by him, perhaps a bit roughly, and that was exciting, too. She held back a moan as he led her to her office, shutting the door behind them.

He stood in front of her and just looked at her.

"Yes?" she asked waspishly, still in character. This wasn't the first time she had pretended to be someone else. They had role-played before, and both of them had enjoyed it.

He grinned. "You look good, Buffy," he stated, still not breaking from the game. "Do you remember when I took your virginity?"

She held her head high. "I've been with many men since. What makes you think I would remember you?"

Fire burned in his eyes as he opened his mouth, showing off his fangs. "Don't play with me, Buffy. I know you remember." His voice dropped an octave as he added, "Surely you remember the soft way I caressed you. I've never loved another as tenderly as I've loved you."

"Lies," she spat, going with it.

"Never. Never would I lie about it. I loved you and I died for it."

"Yet here you stand, very much alive in front of me," she stated defiantly, though, even she could hear the tremor in her voice.

His smile was wicked as he moved closer to her, pulling her flush against him, and he was certain she could feel his desire brushing against her. "I died for you," he repeated, and she was almost certain they weren't talking about Buffy and Angel now. "Tell me you cried for me. Tell me you loved me, too."

She felt the tears prick her eyes as she thought back to the two weeks she had thought he was dead. Those two horrible weeks she had cried herself to sleep _every _night, not letting anyone know how hurt she was, not even Angela. She shut herself off from everyone else, because the one she longed to be close to, she believed was gone. Time and again, with that, with her being buried alive, with Pelant, they had come so close to losing one another.

She took a stuttering breath and whispered, "I can't lose you again. Don't you realize that?"

He pulled her to him and softly kissed her hair. "I'll never willingly leave you. You know that."

She looked up at him and just like magnets, their mouths fused together with a passion that almost created sparks. Both moaned and their tongues dueled for dominance. Her hands fisted in his hair and his hands went to her ass, kneading the soft flesh he found there hiding beneath the leather.

He pulled away and started suckling on her neck, biting her with the plastic fangs. "Damn you taste so good."

She let out a little moan and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I need you."

He gave her a little push and caught her eye. "You mean, here? Now?"

"I want you, Seeley," she admitted softly as she came forward again. "I've always wanted you. I always want you."

"Damn it. I was going to seduce you, woman."

She smirked against fabric as she began suckling on his nipple through his shirt. "We've never had sex in my office before."

He groaned again. "Fuck it all, Temperance. I need you, too." And with that, they crashed together again.

She managed to get his shirt and pants unbuttoned and slid the denim down his legs. She blinked at his already engorged member. "You went commander?"

He smiled at his wife. God, how he loved her. "Commando, Bones, commando."

"Right," she stated with a nod before she enveloped him in her mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered as his hands fisted in her hair. "Shit, Temp. Damn…"

She wrapped her tongue around him before teasing his slit and he let out a guttural moan. She enjoyed his taste, laving him with attention before pulling away and slithering up his body. "Did you like that?" she whispered with a playful tone.

He grabbed her harder and kissed her roughly. "I…" He shook his head and ripped the sweater over her head, taking in the sight of her beautiful creamy skin. "My God, you're a vision," he told her as one hand went to her right breast while he occupied his mouth with her left.

It was her turn to fist her hands in his hair as he laved at her bare nipples. "You are a fucking temptress," he told her as he found the button on her pants. She quickly wiggled them down, and he gasped at the virginal white lace cheeky panties she had on. He let out another groan and went to his knees, pushing his nose into her center. "You smell like heaven."

"I don't believe in heaven," she said breathily.

He chuckled. "Then clearly I've never made love to you properly."

"Cocky ass," she retorted on a moan when his tongue thrust into her after he pushed her panties aside.

He chuckled into her core and said, "You know I am," before delving back into her.

She pulled his hair and thrust her hips into his mouth and he ate her greedily before on a long moan, she came all over his face. He licked her clean and she was panting as he kissed his way back up her body, stopping and placing a tender kiss on the tattoo. "B and B?" He asked as he saw the two B's intertwined with barbed wire.

She smiled softly. "I would like to get a real one just like this. If you think it would be okay?"

He loved the uncertainty in her voice and the symbolism of the tattoo touched him, even more than he was willing to admit. "I love it, babe," he breathed in her ear after he stood. "I think it's incredibly sexy."

Her eyes held insecurity in them as he bent to softly kiss her. "I love you, Bones."

She took another stuttering breath. "I love you, too, Booth." She smiled and rubbed his length, causing him to suck in a breath. "I think you still have a problem we need to address."

"Please," he whined. She pushed him to her couch and he fell to it lightly. She bent, showing off her beautiful ass and he wished like hell he could just take her from behind, but he sensed that she wanted to run this show, so he waited. She slowly unzipped her boots before sliding off her pants and underwear, both of which were around her ankles. She sauntered back to him, eyes blazing with want, coy smirk on her face, and she straddled him.

He could practically feel the heat coming off her pussy as she held her center away from his. "Bones," he said on another whine.

She grinned before sliding onto him, sinking to his pelvic bone. They let out joint hisses as she let herself adjust to his size. "You really are a quite fine specimen, Seeley Booth."

He chuckled and pulled her closer. "Thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself, Temperance."

She smiled and thrust onto him. "Yes, I have been told that before."

He pushed his hips up and muttered, "Modesty never has been your strong suit."

She lifted her hips before slamming back onto him. "Modesty is a waste of time. For instance, you know you are a gifted agent and sharpshooter, and you're even the one who told me that you would be prettier than me if you were a woman."

He chuckled again and pulled her tighter to him, nibbling on her neck. "Thank God I'm not a woman or we wouldn't be enjoying this at all."

She let out a moan as she felt her pending release and said, "Seeley, if you were a woman I would consider becoming a lesbian."

His eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust all the harder. "That might have been the hottest thing you've ever said to me."

She chuckled low and said, "Well, how about I tell you how good a fuck you are, Seeley Booth? Because you are absolutely wonderful."

He thrust harder, faster, and fastened his thumb and forefinger on her clit, squeezing it tightly. "You're so hot, so wet, so tight. Damn it, Bones…it's like you were fucking made for me."

"I was," she whispered, so low she wasn't sure he heard her.

"Bones…I'm gonna…" She clamped her muscles down on him, bit down hard on his neck, and they went screaming over the edge together.

He dropped his head to the back of the sofa and she fell to his chest. "Fuck, Booth…that was…"

"Awesome? Mind blowing? Phenomenal?"

She blew out a breath. "All of the above." They lay there in the quiet of the office, still able to hear the music from the party.

"Want to get out of here?" he asked her.

She looked up and smiled. "Yes, I believe so. There is a Bela Lugosi film fest on."

He grinned. "Black and white horror stories? I'm there." He paused. "What about Christine?"

She smiled as she slid from him and pulled the sweater on over her head. "Dad is spending the night. I have a change of clothes in the car for us. I made hotel reservations for us."

"Bones…"

She smiled shyly. "And, besides, maybe if you're good I'll snuggle up to you when the movie gets too scary."

He smiled at her and said, "Maybe if _you're _good I'll bite you with these fangs again."

She giggled, a rarity for her. "I like how you think, Special Agent Seeley Booth."


End file.
